Shifaye'sindil
The Tei'kaliath's city of origin. THE OLD CITY'S BACKGROU ND When we started this project, we purposefully left the previous city as undefined as possible, knowing that background would not factor for the main comics and wanting people to focus on the future instead of focusing on the past. When the roleplay started taking off, limits were set in place to keep people from going overboard with their backgrounds. However, as Path to Power has grown, it's become necessary to define the city a little bit. Most of that has been done through various methods, most of them behaviors occurring and actions chosen during the comic. So, I'm here to explain a bit and hopefully give some more clear boundaries to help people with their writing. *The old city had a population of about 20,000 people, give or take; about a fifth the size of Chel'el'Sussoloth. Even at the height of Tei'kaliath population this would mean less then 2% of the population survived *The descent from the surface was done independently of Sharess' group and, therefore, the citizens of the old city have no knowledge of Chel'el'Sussoloth. The Dark Elves, not having a promise to return to the surface, settled in for the long haul and focused their efforts on teaching their drow children instead of attempting to remain in control. As a result, most people in the old city were either related to or knew a dark elf. *The region of the underworld was far removed from other subterranean settlements, no knowledge of other dark elf cities reaching us. The city itself is further the result of a thousand years of attrition in the surrounding settlements established by dark elves from the same kingdom. As less ideal locations slowly ceased to provide for its residents, they abandoned their homes and migrated towards the old city until it was the only surviving metropolis in the region, a single light of civilization surrounded by empty husks. Already isolated, the city became a completely closed system both socially and economically. *The city was self-sustaining: It had enough food and water to support its populace and, through the ruling clan's guidance, built reserves. It was this reserve that let the Expeditionary Force make occasional excursions from the city to explore the failed settlements and recover items left behind. *Crime was not tolerated. While most of the time people policed themselves through judicious use of dueling - considering Tir'ay was a national sport, this was the common way to resolve issues - the ruling clan did not tolerate much in the way of crime. Because the city was self-sustaining, little quarter was given to criminals because supplies were not so plentiful that they could waste any on those who were not contributing to the city. Petty criminals were turned into slaves and major criminals were simply executed. *Slavery was a closed-system more like indentured servitude; because there were no neighbors to raid, the slaves of the city were either placed there as punishment for crimes or born into it. There was no influx of foreign slaves, and the slaves already possessed were valuable commodities; they were generally treated better as they were not considered expendable. *The Fall was the most traumatic thing to happen to the city. More than any civil disturbances, the attack that occurred on the ruling power was sudden and effective, though nobody knows who was behind it. The infighting and rioting that occurred afterwords tore the city apart. The youngest daughter of the slain Ill'haress, An'jhali, escaped and rallied those that had fled the city, choosing to leave their homeland instead of remaining behind and trying to rebuild. The attacking party was confirmed to be the Black Suns in Drowtales: Moonless Age Chapter 30, page 5, panel 6. *The Exodus was extremely difficult. It was the long, seemingly endless hard travel that served as a crucible, already meager supplies dwindling until any sellable possessions were traded along the way for further food. Those that made the trip and are part of the current Tei'kaliath clan are the strongest of that group; many were too injured and weak to make the trek and were left behind in order to ensure enough supplies for those who lived. Those that arrived in the outer Chel cavern are the healthiest, strongest of those that were left. Sorce: Kite, Edit by laserkid Category:Locations Category:Underworld Locations